In His Arms
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: A One-Shot about Korra's thoughts about Mako when she's stuck in Tarrlock's prison as well as when she wakes up in his arms. Rated T, Korra/Mako (I do not own The Legend of Korra, I just love the show!) Enjoy!


**Hey everyone and anyone who is reading this! Just wanted to say thanks for taking the time out to read this and I hope you like it:) I just love Mako and Korra as a couple! and the show is just great! Anyways please enjoy!**

* * *

~ In His Arms ~

Korra sat in the metal container with her head resting on her arms, her body was aching terribly but she knew that there was nothing she could do except just sit there and hope that someone would find her.

_Korra you've just got to stay calm, Tenzin and Mako will find me. Mako... _Korra thought to herself as she felt a tinge of pain in her heart at the thought of never seeing any of them especially Mako.

_This is all my fault! If only I had been patience like Tenzin told me to then I wouldn't of gotten into all of this. _Korra thought to herself in frustration as she kicked the metal box in anger.

_Then again, Mako probably is more worried about Asami since they are still probably in jail. I mean because Asami is Mako's girlfriend. Girlfriend. _Korra thought to herself as she then at the thought of Mako and Asami started feeling that familiar feeling of jealously run through her.

_No! I can't think of Asami like that, she's nice and her Mako are...nice together. _Korra thought to herself as she ran her hands through her tangled hair with a sigh.

_No matter how hard I try. I don't understand why can't I just get over Mako!? I mean he's not even that attractive! _Korra thought to herself as she started laughing to herself as images of Mako started running through Korra's head. Causing her to sink back down to the ground.

_Don't kid yourself, you know all too well that Mako is anything but non-attractive. _Korra thought to herself when suddenly she heard yelling and then voices though one of the voices stood out from the rest.

_Amon. Why is he hear? Is he and Tarrlock working together? _Korra thought to herself as she listened carefully, trying to understand what they were saying.

"Electrocute her through the metal container so that she will be unconscious, Though remember don't underestimate the avatar." Korra heard Amon say as she heard the equalists go down the stairs as they talked quietly outside her prison-box.

Korra then though of a plan as she wrapped cloth around the metal bars on the top of her prison as she then yelled out as electricity ran throughout the metal box making her yell. As she jumped down faking as if she had hit the floor.

**5 minutes later... **

_That was too close Amon almost got me! I've got to get- _Korra was then cut off from her thoughts as she tripped and went tumbling down the snowy hill, winching in pain as she hit a random tree trunk with a crash.

Korra then felt herself fall into what seemed like a deep dream of darkness with flashes of Naga as she then fell back into what seemed like a painful deep sleep. And no matter how hard she tried it seemed as if her body wouldn't allow her to open her eyes.

"Korra! Korra! Are you alright!" Korra then opened her eyes to find a pair of worried amber eyes and raven black hair as she then realized that the warm arms that were holding her belonged to Mako.

"Mako?" Korra said trying to shake the feeling that this was all just some weird dream as she looked into his face taken aback by how worried Mako was acting.

"Korra I'm so glad your alright, you have no idea how worried I was about you." Mako said to Korra as she couldn't help but smile at the thought that he truly was worried about her. As she then resting her head against his chest with a smile upon her face. As she welcomed the smell of men's cologne and what smelled a little like burning ash that was coming from Mako's chest.

Korra then for some reason couldn't help but feel utter happiness, as Mako carried her to Tenzin's sky bisen. Though she recognized this feeling, a feeling that she realized she only got when she was with Mako. The feeling of being in his arms, being close to him was unbelievable.

_Mako. _Was the last thing Korra thought as she reluctantly felt herself fall back into the deep darkness of what felt like a dream.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to REVIEW! and Favorite! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
